PPC Wiki
... to PPC Wiki, the wiki about the Protectors of the Plot Continuum that ! since December 2007! What is the PPC? The Protectors of the Plot Continuum, or PPC, is a fictional organization dedicated to the extermination of badfic. It is a consensual reality based on the writings of its members, known as PPCers or Boarders, but most especially on the original PPC series by Jay and Acacia. PPCers find poorly written fanfiction and write humorous, parodic stories, called missions, in which PPC agents go into the fanfic and fix the bad stuff. Read more... :D'awww, lookit the newbie! So brand-spanking new, all keen and shiny and stuff... :Wait, what? Ahem. Welcome, newcomer! What brings you to our neck of the woods? If you're looking to join the PPC, you should go introduce yourself on the PPC Posting Board. That's where we hang. This is just where we keep track of all the various crazy things our members get up to—and believe me, that's a lot of crazy. There are a few things that we routinely ask new people to read when they join up. If you want to get a jump on it, here they are: # The Original Series by Jay and Acacia. This is the series on which all the rest of this is based. # The PPC Constitution, which applies equally on the Board, on the wiki, in the IRC room, and anywhere else you choose to represent the community. You can sign it here! # If you're planning to write PPC stories, please see the Permission article. Not joining? If you're not planning to join up, you're probably here for one of two reasons: # You heard of us somewhere and had an attack of curiosity, or # One of us sporked one of your stories. In the case of number one, hi there! Feel free to look around all you like. If you have any questions and can't find answers, feel free to swing by the Board and ask us. In the case of number two, you may be wondering why this happened. Well, we've come prepared with this handy FAQ. That should pretty much cover all the bases, but if not, you're also welcome to drop by the Board and ask about it. We promise not to bite. Introduced yourself on the Board? Been showered with lots of virtual gifts? Excellent! You're officially a PPC Boarder. What would you like next? More information, please! It can be a little hard to navigate the currents of tradition and random silliness, so we've prepared some materials to help you out. These are them. * FAQ: The Board - this'll help you learn to use the Board if you're having trouble. * FAQ: For Newbies - this will help with general PPC questions that new people often have. If what you're looking for isn't answered here, just shout out on the Board. * Guide to the PPC - a companion to the above, this gives a more detailed history of the group and what we're all about. Planning to write PPC stories? Then also check these out: * Mission Writing Guide - companion to the FAQ for newbies and the Guide to the PPC, this handles mission-specific questions. * Slash-Sporking Guide - for those who like slash. More PPC stories, please! A voracious reader, eh? We love that. * For PPC missions by department, see the Complete List of PPC Fiction. * For PPC missions by continuum, see the Killed Badfic list or look up your fandom(s) in the Continua category. * For all sorts of additional PPC-related material, see the List of Everything PPC. If you're interested in contributing to the wiki, that's fantastic. Just ! I know, I know, Wikia says you don't have to have an account to edit, but we're a pretty tight community here, and nameless people messing around gives some of us the creeps. Signing up takes less than a minute, and all you need is a username—preferably the same as your penname on the Board, but if it's taken, using something else is okay. Before you edit, please read Neshomeh's , which contains important information about PPC Wiki's etiquette and style. For additional help, see Wikia's help site. Try using the sandbox page to experiment! If you've gotten Permission and you're ready to make pages for your characters and post your missions, see these pages: * How to Make a Character Page * Posting New Mission Reports Need more to do? There's plenty! Take your pick: * Some good places to start editing are the lists of stub articles and articles that need work. * Alternatively, you could check the for short or dead-end articles, or check out the listing to see if you can contribute things we're missing, or anything else that takes your fancy. * To write a new article, visit . Good luck! Agent Morgan is one of HQ's longest-serving Time Lord agents. She serves as Tigereye Castellan of the Continuity Council of Gallifrey-in-Exile, performs with A Troupe By Any Other Name, occasionally goes on whirlwind tours of the universe with the likes of Amelia Earhart, and doesn't like tea. Who's next? You decide! Learn how. ; January 22 * Randa downs way too much Bleeprin when she and Rina tackle "My Inner Life". ; January 16 * Valon Vance and Kala Jeng undertake their first mission together, into a crossover between two horribly matched continua. ; January 15 * The Fisherman and Evie confront the spectres of illogic and twu wuv in 'Frozen to You', and inadvertently discover a new Suvian affliction along the way. ; January 8 *Rina's past as a Suethor comes back to haunt her when she and Randa get their newest mission. ; December 22 * Agent Rayner struggles with the urge to kill his new partner on their first mission together: "Enemy Mine." ; December 18 * Rina and Randa have to deal with several replacements and an unusually pathetic Sue. Oh, and Rina goes a little crazy. Again. ; December 1 * Rina and Randa take on an extremely bizarre fic of WhatThe proportions. ;November 30 * Newbie agents Chris and Ami Seeker team up with Falchion in "Mission One: Pilot." ; November 20th * Selene and Kaitlyn discuss the difference between abilities and personalities in "Driftwood: Thorin's Little Princess." ; November 11th * A DMS agent is forced to take on a demonic Sue-wraith on a solo mission. Yeah, this can only end well. ; November 11th * Agents Falchion, Rashida, and Sarah take down a vampire Stu of the non-sparkly kind in "Scarlet Disgrace." ; November 5th * Selene and Kaitlyn decide whether Death Eaters just need hugs in "Driftwood: Bella Black." ; October 31st * An alternate Lovecraftian version of the PPC sees Jennifer Robinson investigate a mystery that might have been better left alone in "The Journal." __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:PPC